Dave & Anita- Love Or Hate
by Jabi07
Summary: Anita Roy gets confusing signals from Dave all the time but what is his true feelings...


**I used to watch Hollyoaks, now I dont well because all the characters and storylines have gone totally rubbish which makes me really sad, this is a fanfic on one of my fav characters Anita Roy, and her relationship with Dave Colburn, they would of been a fantastic pairing so please enjoy!**

**Dave & Anita- Love Or Hate**

**Part One**

"ahh oh my god neets your back yay!" my best mate screeched excitedly at her front door smothering me with her tight embrace, making me and Jacqui giggle,

"oh for christ sake T let the poor girl breath!" teresa slowly let go and was grining at me, which i did the same, she took hold of my hand and led me inside and us both onto the sofa,

"soo happy your back home! how long you here for?!"

"uhm i kind of got that! well kind of permanatly!" teresa looked confused, her eyebrows raised slightly, Jacqui had her arms folded looking just as confused,

"whats going on love?!"

"well...i wanted to come back home...i missed you so much t!"

"does ravi or your family know?!"

"jac leave it will ya! shes just got here!"

"well actually no...i got here late last night!"

"but where did you sleep?!" i looked down blushing slightly, not wanting to tell them, i was beginning to silently curse myself for not keeping my mouth shut, when Jacqui wrapped her arm around me,

"T go make Anita a hot drink love!" T was going to protest, but i assume Jacqui was giving her one of her hard stares, as she stropped into the kitchen, Jacqui sitting down beside me,

"now that shes not in the room, you can start telling me the truth Anita!" i gave her a awkward smile, my body getting warm with embarrassment,

"okay, well its no big deal but...i slept in a shed!" barely audible, praying she wont get me to repeat what i had just said, but instead jacqui pulled me into her,

"oh you poor thing! you must of been frozen?!" me not wanting her to worry over me shock my head,

"actually it was surprisingly warm!"

"hum well love your staying with us!"

"oh isnt that kind of upto Moira?!"

"yes but shes not going to let you freeze to death is she love!" Teresa walked in and placed a steaming mug of tea onto the table infront of us and holds up a packet of chocolate digestive,

"look what ive just found in the cupboard?!"

"oh well done!" i say smirking back at teresa, she then sat in the middle of me and jacqui, who then stood up,

T why dont you two watch a film or something ill fetch you down a blanket yeah!"

"yeah sounds good dont it neets!"

"yeah it does...thanks jacqui!"

"no worries love!" the whole afternoon was brilliant, just like old times me and t chatting and giggling, stuffing our faces with rubbish and watching film after film, moira was more welcoming than ever, frowning slightly at me for not coming here as soon as i arrived in the village, after we had a dinner we went upstairs to teresas room, lying on her bed both of us stuffed full from our delicious meal,

"so neets, you ever going to tell me whats happened?!" i sat up alert,

"what you on about?!"

"oh come on anita your my best mate i know when somethings bothering you! besides your here not just because you missed me are you babe?!" my eyes began to water, my throat dry, oh how could i pretend and lie to my best mate! i sighed and took her hand,

"my mum...my birth mum eva...she...i walked in on her...sleeping with...Ash!"

"Ash?! oh neets thats aweful!" she wrapped her arms around me and comforted me as i sobbed, reliving the whole ordeal, wishing i could erase the whole thing from my mind but it is useless nothing can stop me forgetting it!

"hey how bout you and me have a girls night out! you need to have some fun!"

"uhm...i dont know...uhm maybe!"

"no maybes bout it come on lets get our gladrags on!" teresa opened her wardrobe scanning through carefully what she could wear, i frowned watching her choosing beautiful clothes, but what would i wear?! i have nothing pretty or dressy in my suitcase, all i had wear worn out jeans, scruffy tops and jumpers and my worn out trainers.

"Babe whats up?!"

"what am i suppose to wear?!" teresa turned back to her wardrobe and instantly pulled out a gorgeus silk red dress and handed it to me, my eyes raised in surprised shock,

"really? its gorgeous!"

"gorgeous dress for a gorgeous girl!" teresa stated winking at me before pulling out a pair of black stilettos,

"here these will go perfectly with your dress!" i nodded in agreement, and in awe they were fantastic and glamorous! not sure i can pull the look off but it feels good having the outfit on me, teresa did both our hair and make up, knowing she would always do a great job i looked in the mirror my heart racing excitingly,

"oh wow t! you made me look...pretty!"

"i say pretty damn hot!" teresa kissed my cheek, and put her arm through mine,

"now come on neets lets go and catch some eye candy!" i smile happily both of us giggling excitedly at each other, walking down the stairs we both notice everyone ogling at us open mouthed,

"oh wow Anita Roy how glammed up do you look?!" michaela said sounding amazed, which made me beam proudly by the response,

"aw thanks! t did the makeover!"

"well you two want to inform me where you off to looking like models!?" moira asked inquistivley, teresa rolled her eyes slightly,

"auntie moira we are just going out...we are eighteen now legal to drink!"

"i suppose you are! well dont be in late teresa and most importantly answer your phone if i ring you got it!"

"yes see you all laters come on neets!" she lead me out the house and over to the S.U bar where it was crowded and packed with students, drinking and socialising, we walked inside teresa striding confidently over to the bar, while i hovered shyly next to her, my stomach filled with butterflies, feeling slightly self concious, panicking about how i look in my outfit!

"Uh hello Anita!"


End file.
